


Cinder uses Tinder

by PetalBurst



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23793514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetalBurst/pseuds/PetalBurst
Summary: Imagine Cinder Fall using tinder, here it is.
Relationships: Cinder Fall/Winter Schnee
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	Cinder uses Tinder

Another swipe to the left, another decline.

There stands Cinder Fall, device in hand as she was attempting to use her scroll again. A scowl found its way onto thin lips as long fingers continued to swipe through the plethora of viable suitors.

The woman had tried using social media before, however, she failed to understand the current trends and the “may-mays” that people these days tended to spread online. It frankly baffled her how difficult and fast-paced everything was on the web. Surely things could be simpler? 

Her attention would briefly be drawn to Emerald who was sitting in the room with her.

“Why is it again that you told me to download this forsaken program?” Questioned Cinder with a roll of her eyes, still swiping through as though the list on the app was endless.

Emerald was trying to hold back her laughter as best she could, a crooked smile sitting atop her face and small snickers passing through her lips. Cinder would glance at her with an unamused scowl.

“It’s just harmless fun Cinder.” Emerald with say as she regained her composure. “You need a break and meeting new people could be good.” 

“I hate harmless fun.” Cinder would snap back with a huff. Emerald would shrug cartoonishly and let out a sigh.

“We’re supposed to keep a low profile while this stuff blows over. It’s either this or nothing.”

Cinder took a moment to process the other woman’s answer and proceeded to sigh, annoyance etched into her face as she showed her device to Emerald.

“I just don’t understand all this jargon that people write on here.” She gestures with her pointer finger at the bio of one of the women listed. “Could you please explain to me what a top and bottom are from a relationship standpoint?”

A laugh boomed from Mercury across the room.

Emerald shyly put her hand over her mouth, her laughter becoming even harder to keep under control as she fought the urge to burst out.

“It’s a position of power Cinder. You know?” Emerald couldn’t believe that she had to explain this to Cinder of all people.

"I like power, does that make me a top?" Cinder perked up a bit at the thought, her disgruntled expression shifting into a more delighted one. Cinder enjoyed talking about power.

“Um. Sure.” Was all Emerald could muster up as she started to feel secondhand embarrassment for her slightly older companion. She couldn’t believe she was having this conversation with Cinder of all people.

“With this newfound power, I, Cinder, will top all the bottoms on this app!” Cinder said triumphantly. She was ready to top; whatever that meant.

“Dear lord.”

Another wave of laughter came from Mercury.

Cinder's scroll buzzed. A match! Taking a close look Cinder smirked-- the perfect candidate.

"Winter Schnee, prepare to be topped!"

  
  



End file.
